


‘Eat your heart out, Josie McCoy’

by cherylbottom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Heather is played by Lindsey Shaw here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylbottom/pseuds/cherylbottom
Summary: TETHEL TUGGS AND CHETHER LIVES MATTER





	‘Eat your heart out, Josie McCoy’

It was a cold winter night. Toni had just about bagsied herself one of the new benches at the park to sleep on for the night. She was reminiscing the amazing day she just had. Things were really looking up for her. When she was out begging for loose change outside pops, someone had offered to buy her a meal. That person was the one and only Ethel Muggs. 

Things have progressed quickly between the two since their first interaction. Ethel had already smashed Toni’s cakes into smithereens 3 times on this very park bench.

The two were exhausted and Toni had just got herself comfortable on the bench cuddling her new girlfriend. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. Not only did she have the sexiest girlfriend, but the best bench in the park to lay with her in. God was really on her side that day. 

Hours had passed, Ethel was fast asleep in her arms and Toni was slowly starting to drift off herself.. until she heard footsteps. She quickly got up and drew her pocket-knife out. 

“hello?” she said. But there was no answer.

“Is anyone there?” she continued.

At this point Toni had jumped off the bench, guarding it protectively. No one was going to steal this new bench from her. 

After careful consideration, she decided to follow where the noise was coming from. 

“Cheryl, you’re going to have to be quiet or we’re gonna get caught.” 

Toni was hiding behind a tree trying to get a better look at who was talking. 

“Where’s the fun in that, heather?” Toni thought for a second she recognised that voice but she didn’t have enough time to register before the couple were laughing.

After what seemed like hours, the laughter had died down and someone finally came into Toni’s view but it wasn’t someone she recognised. The only thing Toni had noticed was that the young woman had shoulder length brown hair and a cheetah print skirt on. 

‘Eat your heart out, Josie Mccoy” she thought to herself. 

Toni continued to observe this mystery woman. Another thing she had noticed was a black strap around her hips. The woman looked as if she was thrusting herself back and forth onto the other person as if she wa-

‘wait a minute’ toni thought. 

Toni had started tip toeing closer to the couple until she had the second person in sight. She couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“Cheryl?”

“Toni?” Cheryl shot up herself up from the doggy style position the mystery woman had her in, with the woman herself removing the 9 inch purple and black dildo from Cheryl’s guts.

“This isn’t what it looks like”

Before Toni could say anything about what she had just witnessed, she heard Ethel call out for her in the distance.

“COME BEAT THIS PUSSY UP TONI”

And with that, Toni was gone in a flash.

—————————————————————————

 

@cheryibottom on twitter xx credits go to amber (@fentytopaz) for the last bit 


End file.
